(a) Technical Field
The inventive concepts described herein relate to wireless communications, and more particularly, relate to a data transceiver device for near field communication and a receiving method thereof.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) may involve automatic identification of recognition fields using radio waves. An RFID recognition system may be configured to recognize pre-stored predetermined information wirelessly using radio waves such as ultra-short waves or long waves.
The RFID system may be able to recognize information recorded in a tag via a wireless communication. A reader of the system may receive information stored in the tag via an antenna. The reader may recognize and analyze the received information to obtain information for a product when the tag is affixed to the product.
The RFID system may be configured to be resistant to environmental factors such as snow, rain, dust and magnetic flux, for example. Furthermore, the recognition speed of the system may be fast such that recognition is possible even in transit and at a long distance.
As one of RFID techniques, near field communication (hereinafter, referred to as NFC) conducts contactless data communications within several meters.
Due to low implementation cost and short communication distance, the security of an NFC system may be greater than other wireless protocols.
A general NFC system contains an NFC reader circuit and an NFC card circuit. The NFC reader circuit reads and recognizes data to be transmitted to an external device, and the NFC card circuit provides internal characteristic information to an external reader to function as an NFC card (or, a tag).
During a reader mode referred to as an active mode, the NFC reader circuit acts as an RFID reader and receives data through an antenna. During a card mode referred to as a passive mode, the NFC card circuit acts as an RFID tag.
A signal received through the antenna comprises a reception carrier signal and reception data on the reception carrier signal. When the reception carrier signal is attenuated through a matching and filtering circuit to have a target input range, the reception data is also attenuated.